


Перекресток времен и судеб

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Статьи/Articles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, History, article, Баку, История, статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Дом №11 по улице Мирзы Ибрагимова, построенный в 1889 году и входящий в официальный реестр памятников архитектуры, в наши дни совершенно не приметен в ряду соседних, таких же старинных особнячков, которых уже кое-где теснят высотки… Но есть в нем одна квартира, которую смело можно назвать «машиной времени» – здесь бережно сохранен уголок старого Баку…
Series: Статьи/Articles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059362





	Перекресток времен и судеб

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано: http://www.kaspiy.az/news.php?id=71696#.X9ofxbirnL0

Дом №11 по улице Мирзы Ибрагимова, построенный в 1889 году и входящий в официальный реестр памятников архитектуры, в наши дни совершенно не приметен в ряду соседних, таких же старинных особнячков, которых уже кое-где теснят высотки… Но есть в нем одна квартира, которую смело можно назвать «машиной времени» – здесь бережно сохранен уголок старого Баку…  
  
  
 **Кабинет «Кавказского Растрелли»  
  
** Благодаря усилиям хозяйки этой квартиры, Ирины Георгиевны Трофимовой-Хомицкой, до наших дней дошла в неизменном виде подлинная обстановка комнаты, в которой провел свои последние годы известный бакинский архитектор Юзеф Гославский (1865–1904).  
  
Ю.Гославский впервые прибыл в Баку в 1891 году – его, молодого выпускника Санкт-Петербургского института гражданских инженеров имени Николая I, сотрудника Строительного технического комитета Министерства внутренних дел, направили руководить строительством Александро-Невского собора, на открытие которого впоследствии приезжал сам император Александр III с семьей. «Золотой храм», как называли этот собор в городе, возводился по проекту профессора Р.Р.Марфельда, педагога Гославского.  
  
Марфельд рекомендовал своего способнейшего студента для этой сложной миссии, и не ошибся. Вот как пишет о «профессиональном крещении» Гославского заслуженный архитектор Азербайджана, доктор архитектуры, профессор Шамиль Фатуллаев-Фигаров: «Это было не просто руководство строительными работами – Гославский очень многое привнес и в изменение проекта, и в создание интерьера». К сожалению, это здание в 30-е годы XX века разделило участь московского храма Христа Спасителя (сейчас на месте, где некогда стоял этот бакинский храм, расположены три школы – №189, №190 и школа имени Бюль-Бюля).  
  
Любопытный и очень показательный факт: когда было объявлено, что медь колоколов «Золотого храма» для благозвучия звона должна быть сплавлена с золотом и серебром, многие азербайджанские жительницы Баку из самых разных сословий добровольно пожертвовали для этого свои украшения. Так что судьба первой работы Юзефа Гославского на благо Азербайджана оказалась своего рода символическим отображением его дальнейшей собственной судьбы. Блистательное начало проекта, освященное сиянием императорской короны – словно блеск его собственного таланта. Золото и серебро, принесенные в дар мусульманками – как прообраз дальнейшей меценатской поддержки (и в первую очередь от щедрейшего из бакинских мусульман – Гаджи Зейналабдина Тагиева). И, наконец, короткий век этого собора – такой же до боли короткий, как и сама жизнь талантливого польского аристократа, который украсил своими творениями Баку, нефтяную столицу тогдашнего мира.  
  
Постройка «Золотого храма» стала для молодого специалиста настоящей путевкой в жизнь. В 1892 году Ю.Гославский был назначен главным архитектором города Баку – на этой должности он трудился 12 лет подряд, до самой смерти. Первым бакинским частным заказом для молодого архитектора в 1893 году стал трехэтажный жилой дом Меликова на ул.Воронцовской (ныне ул. Сафарли), который оказался первой в Баку постройкой в готическом стиле. И вот что интересно: несмотря на то, что сам Гославский был поклонником классики и в дальнейших своих проектах практически не использовал готику, именно с его легкой руки она, войдя в моду, стала неотъемлемой частью бакинской архитектуры времен «нефтяного бума».  
  
В дальнейшем в области частных заказов Гославский работал в основном под покровительством известного мецената Гаджи Зейналабдина Тагиева. Дворец Тагиева (1893–1902), в котором сейчас располагается Музей истории Азербайджана, стал одним из крупнейших творений архитектора – здание заняло целый квартал. Помещения дворца сгруппированы вокруг двух внутренних дворов, две мраморные лестницы ведут в парадные покои, которые также разделены на две части – восточный и европейский зал. Видимо, таким образом гениальный исполнитель заказа запечатлел в камне образ своего знаменитого клиента – мусульманского богача-мецената, невероятно много делающего для просвещения своей страны (ведь просвещение означало, что ни говори, именно европеизацию).  
Помимо дворца, Ю.Гославский спроектировал и построил для Г.З.Тагиева роскошную виллу в абшеронском поселке Мардакян, особняк на Почтовой (ныне – улица Тагизаде) и текстильную фабрику в местечке Зых.  
  
На средства Г.З.Тагиева по проектам Гославского были возведены также здания, принесенные меценатом-просветителем в дар городу – это Бакинское среднетехническое училище на улице Станиславского (теперь это здание Нефтяной Академии на проспекте Азадлыг) и основанная самим же Тагиевым женская Мусульманская школа на улице Николаевской (ныне – улица Истиглалият). В 1918–1920 гг. в здании женской Мусульманской школы располагался парламент Азербайджанской Демократической Республики.  
  
Были у Гославского и другие заказы, не только от Г.З.Тагиева, – например, жилые дома по Николаевской (Истиглалият) или Бакинское отделение императорского русского технического общества на ул.Торговой (ныне – ул. Низами). Он создал 12 зданий – по одному на каждый год жизни в Баку. Отметим, что сейчас все они имеют официальный статус памятников архитектуры. Но, безусловно, лучшим творением этого архитектора стало трехэтажное здание Бакинской городской думы (ныне – здание мэрии). До сих пор башня с курантами на фасаде этого здания привлекает внимание и оживляет одну из главных улиц города – Истиглалият.  
  
За воплощением в жизнь своего любимого проекта Гославский следил лично, несмотря на тяжелую болезнь. В средствах недостатка не было – постройка этого здания щедро финансировалась городской казной, так что Гославский мог выбирать абсолютно адекватные средства для воплощения в жизнь своей задумки. И он придирчиво выбирал, сознавая, что делает шедевр и делает его на века. Вот только один пример: им были выписаны мастера из Италии, и оттуда же были доставлены красный кирпич для облицовки фасада и специальная плитка для мозаики, которой эти мастера (из фирмы «Франзи») выложили прихотливым узором громадный вестибюль здания. И хотя интерьер бывшей Бакинской Думы, в отличие от ее внешнего вида, за сто лет успел измениться неоднократно, чудесно сохранившийся мозаичный пол выглядит точно так же, как и в момент открытия здания.  
  
Ариф Шахбазов, заслуженный строитель и заслуженный журналист республики, приводит интересные исторические факты о судьбе творений Гославского – например, что в первой половине 20-х годов XX века с балкона Бакинской Думы принимали парады, а в годы Великой Отечественной войны во дворце Гаджи Зейналабдина Тагиева заседал Совмин Азербайджанской ССР во главе с Мирджафаром Багировым.  
  
Увы, сам «Кавказский Растрелли», как восторженно называли Гославского современники, не дожил до завершения своего последнего проекта, своей «лебединой песни». Последние два года своей недолгой жизни он, терзаемый скоротечной чахоткой, провел в квартире своей кузины Михалины, где сейчас все сохранено так, как было при нем.  
  
  
 **Зеркало для «польской Золушки»  
  
** Отец нынешней хозяйки этой квартиры, доктор биологических наук Георгий Клавдиевич Трофимов (между прочим – внук графини Марии Тышкевич, возглавлявшей благотворительный фонд «Бакинского нефтяного общества»), был известным энтомологом, стоял у истоков Азербайджанского института малярии (ныне – НИИ мед.паразитологии и тропической медицины). Сама Ирина Георгиевна получила два образования – экономическое и филологическое и почти всю жизнь проработала под руководством отца.  
  
В квартире размещены коллекции Георгия Трофимова – экзотические бабочки (в том числе особо ценные экземпляры уже вымерших видов) и раковины, среди которых есть рапаны, ципреи, жемчужницы и другие, а также крупный аммонит. По невероятному совпадению, он практически полностью повторяет, по размеру и форме, природный рисунок аммонита в разрезе, запечатленный на мраморной столешнице старинного итальянского буфета в гостиной! Интересными экспонатами являются и пластилиновые фигурки динозавров, вылепленные Георгием Трофимовым для съемок научно-популярного мультфильма «Из доисторической истории Земли».  
  
В этих стенах в свое время часто проводились посиделки творческих людей, прежде всего – известных бакинских литераторов второй половины прошлого века, а также открытые уроки для учащихся средних школ. Бывают здесь и зарубежные гости, чаще всего – из Польши и из России.  
  
В квартире хранится и уникальное собрание документов разного рода – так называемый «архив Гославского». Там имеется, к примеру, прекрасная подборка фотографий великой актрисы Веры Комиссаржевской с автографами (семья Гославских была с ней близко знакома). Жемчужиной архива можно считать редкую фотографию архитектора с семьей, а также рисунки Гославского, в том числе созданный его рукой карандашный портрет Михалины.  
  
Разнообразные документы, хранящиеся в «архиве Гославского» (письма, рукописи, фотоснимки, юридические документы и прочее), не лежат без дела – с ними постоянно работают ученые разных специальностей, в том числе зарубежные. Так, на основе материалов этого архива был издан каталог о деятельности польских архитекторов в Азербайджане. Затем посольство Польши подготовило книгу о польских нефтяниках, работавших в Азербайджане на рубеже ХIХ–ХХ веков. Азербайджанские историки и филологи также внесли свою лепту в историческую хронику пребывания поляков в Азербайджане, выпустив в 2005 году книгу «Азербайджанская нефть и польские инженеры».  
  
Ирина Георгиевна активно помогала многим организациям в проведении различных мероприятий. Так, для выставки «Баку в лицах» она подготовила экспозицию старинных фотографий из архива Гославских, а к приезду на гастроли в Баку Санкт-Петербургского театра им. В.Комиссаржевской – подборку уникальных фотографий этой актрисы.  
  
Постоянным направлением работы, связанным с семейным архивом, стало для Ирины Георгиевны выяснение дальнейшей судьбы семьи самого Гославского. Ведь когда архитектору стало известно, что у него чахотка, а значит, дни его сочтены, он отослал супругу и двух старших детей в Польшу. Младшая же дочь, Луция, осталась в Баку – она росла все в том же гостеприимном доме Семеновых-Гославских. Михалина Гославская с материнской заботой ухаживала за умирающим кузеном, а после его смерти удочерила Луцию. Она приходилась девочке не только двоюродной, но и родной тетей: Гославский был женат на родной сестре Михалины – Терезии. Судя по датам на архивных фотографиях, старшая дочь Гославского, Елена, позднее приезжала в Баку и гостила у Михалины Гославской. Ирине Георгиевне известна дальнейшая судьба Луции Гославской, очень печальная – та погибла во время блокады Ленинграда. О других же родственниках архитектора, уехавших в Польшу, Ирине Георгиевне не удалось получить никаких сведений.  
  
Многие документы «архива Гославского» Ирине Георгиевне передала Валентина Семенова – известная когда-то в Баку преподавательница музыки и родная дочь Михалины, кузины Гославского.  
  
Михалина была замужем за Анатолием Федоровичем Семеновым, известным инженером и нефтепромышленником. Будучи членами Бакинского нефтяного общества, Анатолий Семенов и его брат Аполлон Семенов (имя которого вошло в учебники по нефтехимии) отличались любовью к меценатству, особенно в области просвещения. Одним из проектов этой семьи стал Бакинский клуб культуры, где давались спектакли для бедноты, другим – школа для детей рабочих в Сураханах, где впервые начали готовить местные грамотные рабочие кадры для нефтяной промышленности Азербайджана. Семеновы-Гославские были также попечителями престижной женской гимназии Софьи Вальд – она располагалась в здании, где позднее находился музыкальный колледж им. Асафа Зейналлы. Наряду с ними в попечительский совет этой гимназии входил и Гаджи Зейналабдин Тагиев. Именно в доме Семеновых Юзеф Гославский и был представлен этому замечательному человеку. Знакомство их вылилось в дружбу и сотрудничество, которые продлились вплоть до самой смерти архитектора.  
  
Михалина Гославская лично организовала во всех вышеперечисленных подопечных ей заведениях библиотеки, ряд изданий для которых даже выписывала из-за границы. Она умела создать атмосферу семейного уюта везде, где ступала ее нога – атмосферу, которую навечно запоминали ее юные воспитанники. Что уж говорить о ее собственном доме! По воле судьбы именно в гостеприимном доме Семеновых-Гославских нашла свое счастье и «польская Золушка» – Евгения Петровна Котаржевская, бабушка Ирины Трофимовой. Эта девушка родилась под Харьковом. К семнадцати годам она, сирота из обедневшего польского дворянского рода, окончила на родине учительские курсы и была направлена на работу в Баку, в ту самую школу в Сураханах, которую курировали братья Семеновы. Юную преподавательницу тепло приняли в семье попечителей, а вскоре практически удочерили. Михалина Гославская, ставшая ее «доброй феей», называла девушку не иначе как своей «старшею дочерью Женюшей» – в семье была и родная дочь, Валя, семью годами моложе Евгении.  
  
Михалина Гославская не делала различий между родной и приемной дочерью: обеих одинаково любили и баловали, наряжали в парижские туалеты, вывозили на балы и на отдых за границу. Вскоре Евгению Котаржевскую выдали замуж. «Харьковская Золушка» сделала отличную партию – ее мужем был выпускник Санкт-Петербургского химико-технологического училища Анатолий Васильевич Сысоев, который впоследствии стал первым заведующим бакинским газопроводом.  
  
После свадьбы новобрачные поселились в квартире все у той же Михалины. Когда Гославский выписывал из-за границы материалы для дворца Тагиева, то наряду с многочисленными зеркалами для особняка знаменитого мецената выписал из Парижа и одно зеркало для себя – он преподнес его Евгении Котаржевской и ее мужу в подарок к свадьбе. Огромное, четырехметровой высоты, в роскошной раме с лепниной и росписью, оно было установлено в простенке между окнами в одной из комнат дома Семеновых, ставшей гостиной молодоженов Сысоевых. Показательно, что Гославский, тонкий знаток красоты, не ограничился покупкой отдельно взятого подарка. Он лично подобрал и обои, гармонирующие с этим редкостным предметом мебели. Ирина Трофимова-Хомицкая ценой огромных усилий сохранила эти обои до наших дней. Они довершают антикварный образ комнаты, которой суждено было, пережив многое и многих, стать уникальным, нетронутым временем фрагментом истории Баку.  
  
Зеркало, подаренное супругам Сысоевым Юзефом Гославским, и поныне красуется в простенке между окнами гостиной этой уникальной квартиры – «уголка прошлого», занимая почти всю высоту от пола до потолка. Вглядишься в слегка помутневшую глубину – и покажется, что из тьмы прошедших лет встают лица тех, кто гляделся в него до тебя. Семейство Гославских, Сысоевых, Есенин, Маяковский, бакинские революционеры, журналисты, архитекторы, художники и, конечно же, отечественные литераторы – Самед Вургун, Владимир Кафаров, Анар, Мансур Векилов, Сиявуш Мамедзаде… Какие имена, какие судьбы!  
  
  
 **«Синь тюркская» в окне гостиной  
  
** Квартира Ирины Георгиевны связана и с именем Сергея Есенина. Поэт неоднократно бывал тут в 1924–1925 годах, участвовал в заседаниях литкружка «Бакинского рабочего». Но как он попал сюда, в «Дом Гославского»? История это непростая, как и само то время…  
  
Начнем с революции, которая внесла большие перемены в уклад обитателей этого просторного и очень гостеприимного жилья. Инженер-нефтяник Анатолий Сысоев, дед нынешней хозяйки, работал у известного нефтепромышленника-миллионера Шамси Асадуллаева в его конторе, ведающей морской перевозкой грузов. Должность Сысоева, который был управляющим расчетной частью, в те годы официально носила очень показательное название – «доверенное лицо». И Сысоев был доверенным лицом возглавляющего контору Али Асадуллаева (внука к тому времени уже покойного Шамси Асадуллаева) не только по части финансов. Он был воистину верным другом и надежной опорой своему боссу в неспокойные 20-е годы. Достаточно сказать, что именно в квартире Сысоевых семья Асадуллаевых провела свою последнюю ночь в Баку перед отъездом в эмиграцию…  
  
В отличие от своего шефа, Анатолий Сысоев эмигрировать не стал – он принял решение сотрудничать с советской властью и в дальнейшем положил много сил, работая на благо Страны Советов. Впрочем, этот энтузиазм не спас его и его семью от уплотнения: их квартира в бельэтаже превратилась в коммуналку. Правда, новыми соседями семьи инженера стали не какие-нибудь люмпены, а люди, облеченные достаточно большой властью при новом порядке. Это были партийные активисты братья Непряхины – молокане из Алтыагаджа и Иван Москаленко, сотрудник, переведенный из Москвы в Баку на ответственную работу в ЦК КП Азербайджана.  
  
Появление в этом доме Есенина объясняется тем, что Иван Москаленко был другом детства Петра Чагина, редактора газеты «Бакинский рабочий» и второго секретаря ЦК Азербайджана. И когда Чагин получил указание опекать приехавшего в Баку Есенина, он первым делом повел его в гости к Москаленко и Непряхиным.  
  
Один из братьев Непряхиных, Федор, был членом литкружка «Бакинского рабочего», сам писал стихи, но что гораздо важнее – трепетно относился к великим талантам. Он виделся с Маяковским, когда тот приезжал в Баку: в «архиве Гославского» имеются четыре автографа поэта, который учил Непряхина писать стихи «лесенкой». Ну а Есенина Непряхин просто боготворил! В архиве квартиры хранится фото поэта с дарственной надписью Федору Непряхину, а также редкое фото Есенина с Айседорой Дункан, сделанное в Нью-Йорке в 1922 году.  
  
Мать Ирины Георгиевны, Елена Сысоева, часто вспоминала, как двенадцатилетней девочкой увидела Есенина впервые: Федор Непряхин показал ей из окна идущего к их дому человека с золотой копной волос и торжественно сообщил, что она должна запомнить этот великий миг на всю жизнь… Даже последующие частые визиты поэта к ним домой не произвели на нее такого впечатления, как тот, первый раз.  
  
Впрочем, появление поэта произвело неизгладимое впечатление на всех в этом доме. Увы, впечатление не только благоприятное. Великий хулиган Всея Руси и здесь был самим собой: его здоровье уже было подорвано, его терзали то похмелье, то галлюцинации, и потому периоды веселья, участия в заседаниях литкружка «Бакинского рабочего», дискуссий с друзьями, песен, танцев, чтения вслух собственных стихов перемежались приступами буйной ярости и беспросветного отчаяния.  
  
Но окружающие жалели гения, снисходительно относясь к тем немалым, надо сказать, неудобствам, которые он временами им причинял. Они хорошо понимали, каково приходится поэту, к тому времени (1924–1925 гг) уже впавшему в немилость у властей «за то, что видит он одни березки, а к индустрийной мощи не зовет».  
  
Отголосок этой всеобщей травли сохранился, усилиями верного Федора Непряхина, и в архиве «Есенинской квартиры»: наряду с экспонатами, вызывающими светлые чувства, там хранится и номер бакинской газеты со статьей, подписанной комсомольскими вожаками БГУ. В этом вузе Есенин в октябре 1924 года, в свой день рождения, провел творческий вечер. Комсомольская верхушка университета намекнула ему, что от него требуется не литературный концерт, а «диспут», другими словами – чуть ли не исповедь с покаянием перед коммунистической молодежью. Вместо диспута вышел все-таки творческий вечер – студенты и педагоги слушали стихи великого поэта с благоговением... Комсомольский актив отыгрался за свое поражение на страницах газеты, обвинив в этой статье Есенина во многих грехах. Например, в том, что он «отделяет поэзию от жизни, отрывается от борьбы, приходит в ужас от мысли, что надо служить массам».  
  
Сейчас такие обвинения выглядят наивно – жизнь уже расставила все по своим местам. Но это нам легко судить, а каково было тогда гонимому творческому человеку, которому постоянно напоминали, что он, как говорилось в той же статье, «становится ненужным и сам сознается в этом»? О том, как тяжелы были для Есенина навязываемые ему вериги изгоя, говорит такой случай: однажды, гуляя с Чагиным по даче этого партийного функционера, расположенной в поселке Мардакяны близ Баку, он показал на водопроводный желоб в саду и сказал Чагину: «Видишь тот ржавый желоб? Я такой же, как он, но из меня течет чистый кастальский источник поэзии...»  
  
Неудивительно, что новые друзья тщательно приглядывали за измученным поэтом, оберегали его. И не зря: он был серьезно болен, и тяга к суициду в период пребывания в Баку проявилась особенно четко. На правительственной даче в Мардакянах Сергей чуть было не выбросился из окна – еле удержали; на нефтяных промыслах в Бибиэйбате прыгнул в резервуар с нефтью – с трудом спасли. На одной из вечеринок у Москаленко хмельной Есенин сорвал со стола скатерть со всем угощением. Правда, на следующий день он, протрезвев, извинился перед хозяйкой, сдобрив просьбу о прощении дорогим презентом – отрезом дефицитного сукна. Но Надежде Москаленко не нужно было подарков – она и так почти по-матерински жалела его неприкаянную душу, забубенную головушку… В середине прошлого века к ней в эту же квартиру приезжала в гости вдова Есенина, Софья Толстая. О чем они говорили, сейчас уже не сможет сказать никто, кроме старого зеркала. А оно ревниво хранит свои тайны…  
  
Зато многие тайны жизни Есенина, благодаря исследователям его творчества, постепенно перестают быть таковыми. С сюжетом сериала, в котором так великолепно сыграл Безруков, жизнь поэта не совсем тождественна. Все было трагичнее и запутаннее. В Баку Есенин бежал под покровительство Сергея Кирова, рассорившись с троцкистско-партийной элитой и страшась мести. Последней каплей, подтолкнувшей его к побегу, стал расстрел чекистами его друга, поэта Ганина.  
  
Но Киров и Чагин, делающие вид, что не знают об истинной причине прибытия Есенина в Азербайджан, давили на него не меньше, чем московские власти – правда, по иному поводу. Смерть ему здесь не грозила, но за возможность свободно дышать приходилось расплачиваться возможностью свободно творить. Партийцы-литераторы Киров и Чагин изрядно прессинговали поэта, порой с властной бесцеремонностью даже указывая ему, как писать стихи (!). Диктат функционеров иногда невольно перевешивал в них всю ту немалую любовь, какую эти двое питали к Есенину.  
  
Чагин, к примеру, как-то написал поэту письмо с оскорбительными в своей добродушной снисходительности ЦУ: «Персидские мотивы» продолжай, не вредно, но работай над ними поаккуратней, тут неряшливость меньше всего уместна. Вспомни уклон в гражданственность, тряхни стариной». А Сергей Киров, после того как Есенин на даче в Мардакянах прочитал партийной верхушке Азербайджана «Персидские мотивы», сказал с упреком Чагину: «Почему ты до сих пор не создал Есенину иллюзию Персии в Баку? Смотри, как он написал, как будто был в Персии. В Персию мы не пустили его, учитывая опасности, которые его могут подстеречь, и боясь за его жизнь. Но ведь тебе же поручили создать ему иллюзию Персии в Баку. Так создай! Чего не хватит – довообразит. Он же поэт, да какой!»  
  
Литературоведы до сих пор спорят, комплимент это был поэту или, напротив, ироничное замечание… Ведь в Персию Есенина не пустили именно потому, что в партийной среде было известно о его желании эмигрировать из Страны Советов. Позднее, в ноябре 1925 года, вконец отчаявшийся Есенин написал Чагину, которому очень доверял, о своем намерении бежать из страны. Трудно сказать, каким образом Чагин, тоже искренне привязанный к поэту, оказался иудой (да и оказался ли?), но так или иначе, содержание этого письма почему-то стало известно Троцкому, и подозрительно скоро после этого неугомонный бунтарь Сергей Есенин замолчал навсегда…  
  
Надо сказать, что Есенин, хотя и наверняка понимал, что его обманули с Персией, ценил усилия бакинских друзей. Он с удовольствием бывал на вечеринках у Москаленко. В «Доме Гославского» до сих пор хранится графинчик, из которого любил пить поэт, и чугунная пепельница варшавского литья, которой он пользовался. Маленькую историю о Есенине таит в себе и варшавский диван в гостиной, спинка которого украшена металлическим рельефом с античным рисунком. В углу этой вставки видна вмятина от пулевого отверстия. По семейному преданию, этот след оставил Есенин, который во хмелю любил развлекаться стрельбой в помещении.  
  
Кто сейчас точно скажет, где именно Есенину впервые бросилась в глаза «синь тюркская»? Может быть, как раз в окне этой самой гостиной? Так или иначе, а особая аура этой комнаты смягчала приступы его буйства, вылавливая из глубин надтреснутого сознания светлую сторону его души… Созданные по бакинским впечатлениям «Персидские мотивы» – еще одно тому подтверждение.  
  
Без малого сто лет спустя в поисках малоизвестных деталей биографии Есенина в этой квартире побывал актер Сергей Безруков, который готовился исполнить заглавную роль поэта в одноименном сериале. Он посмотрел архивные фото, подержал в руках тот самый графинчик, но более всего ему понравилось огромное, во всю стену, зеркало, в которое любил смотреться Есенин. Ирина Георгиевна вспоминает: «Безруков повернулся к зеркалу, в которое когда-то смотрелся великий поэт, и некоторое время не отрывал от него взгляда. Не знаю, что он там углядел – он впоследствии так ничего и не рассказал, хотя было заметно, что в тот момент его что-то сильно впечатлило. А когда потом он внезапно резко обернулся, я ахнула: на меня смотрел Есенин…» Зеркалам издавна приписывают мистические свойства – как знать, может, дух Есенина нашептал что-то актеру, вживающемуся в его роль?  
  
2017


End file.
